Roy Kuhlman
|aliases=*Sham-O ||occupation_or_professional_title=Sculptor |current_status=Active }} Roy Kuhlman 'is a wizard Human sculptor living in Sheridan, Wyoming. History Roy Kuhlman was born on September 14, 1993 in Saginaw, Michigan. As one of the two sons of the Kuhlman household, Roy was taught in the fundamentals of creation and balance as part of the family tradition. His family lineage is known to be magical environmentalists, manipulating the environment from a snare of a vine to a localized tremor of the earth. Graduating from the California Sculpture Academy in 2021, Kuhlman moved to Sheridan, Wyoming, to live a simple and comfortable life as a sculptor-for-hire. While his life work was well-received by Humans, wizards, and Anthros, his ability as a wizard had not gone unnoticed. As such, Kuhlman would receive occasional requests to venture into monster nests as a means to collect further information on specific monster ecology. Personality Kuhlman is a modest and patient man. Despite receiving requests on a daily basis from customers, Kuhlman does not actively initiate topical discussions as he fears of being awkward. During interactions, it may be clear that he has trust issues when it comes to following orders as he always prefers the best outcome for himself, the client, and any third-parties involved. At times, he may just be stubborn, even if the benefits outweigh the consequences. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Geomancy: '"The power to build from one's hands." It is a magic power set passed down from his father's lineage. He tends to use earth magic to make escape difficult or to lure enemies into certain paths. * 'Plant Manipulation: '"The power to take shape and maintain." It is a magic power set taught by his mother. It is often used in tandem with his earth magic to restrain or to relocate. One of his signature skills is the Nexus seed, which allows him to travel back to the original spot from which he planted the seed. Abilities * 'Bo Staff Training: '''Starting at the age of 14, Kuhlman started training with his father in martial arts, particularly for the use of the staff. * '''Land Shark: '''While enemies are affected by sand, earth attacks become homing missiles. * '''Rising Revenge: '''Counterattacks are more potent as Kuhlman becomes more injured. Equipment *'Vintedge: The name of his staff. This magical channeling device has a stone-based shaft while one end has an RM orb wrapped in vines. Relationships Family *Cecilia Florette (Mother) *Aaron Kuhlman (Father) *Chris Kuhlman (Younger brother) Allies Enemies Appearance Black, slicked-back spiky hair; wears glasses; light tan skin; average build, 5’ 10”. Usually wears a black dress shirt with silver pants and dress shoes. Trivia RP Hooks & Opportunities *Kuhlman runs a shop on the outskirts of the city. Players can visit him to gather information or to accept job opportunities. **Aforementioned job opportunities are due to Kuhlman requiring another set of extra eyes and/or the need for protective detail. **3 job opportunities will be available should enough players vote to participate on a weekly basis. **A job rank will be assigned, with values from 1-5 based on difficulty. The job he has for you may be dangerous, depending on what he requests. Category:Humans Category:Wizards